


Twice The Love

by critterlady



Series: Tamara Souls [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, No Sex, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/critterlady/pseuds/critterlady
Summary: After Fandral leaves an Asgardian flower in their quarters,  Tamara looses her brain to mouth filter and tells Steve and James how she really feels. They decide to show her how they feel about her when she tells them she wants to bond.





	Twice The Love

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about 6 months after James is found but before Tamara's birthday in April.
> 
> If you are a registered user, clink the link below for the smut filled version:
> 
>  
> 
> [Twice The Love- Explicit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158123)

James had heard enough people talking around the tower to know that Tamara's birthday was coming in just a couple of weeks. No one had been able to offer any advice on a gift, not even Steve who was giving her a sketch of the three of them curled up together on the couch. The pendant he had given her at Christmas had been pure luck, spotting it in a pawn shop window when he was walking one day. The one thing he knew was his gift had to be extra special. Tamara had not opened just her home to him, she had opened her heart and taught him to trust again.

Sighing softly, he continued to stare out the window, watching the rain that fell silently outside the window. He was lost in his thoughts so he never heard Loki when he approached. Of everyone in the tower, he got along best with Loki. 

“What troubles you James?”

James turned to look behind him. “Tamara's birthday.”

Loki nodded. “It is difficult to find something suitable for one who has given so much.”

“Exactly, I can't think of anything that would show her what she means to me. Steve’s giving her a sketch of us, but don't let him know I told you.”

“Have you considered giving her something you made? I know she treasures those gifts above all others.”

“I don't have any kind of talent, not one where I can make her something.”

Neither man startled when Steve spoke up, both having heard him enter the room. “You still got your voice, why not use it?”

“Cause I haven't sung since the war started. HYDRA didn't need me to serenade anyone with anything other than a bullet.”

“I was not aware that you sang. I'm sure it would be a pleasant surprise for Tamara as well.”

“She knows, he sang with her in the apartment at Christmas. When we were kids, we were in choir. I got stuck with soprano parts but James developed into a tenor young. I didn't catch up until after the serum.”

The conversation ceased when Tamara's voice could be heard, laughing at one of Clint's bad jokes. She gave Steve a quick kiss before moving to join James and kissing him as well. “Who’s joining me for movies? I've got snacks.”

Loki bowed his head slightly. “Perhaps a day for just the three of you would be appreciated. I am sure the rest of us can amuse ourselves.”

Tamara eyed Loki, wondering what he was up to. “Sounds good to me, what about you two?” She turned to leave and Loki repressed a grin at how quickly both men hurried after her, leaving the groceries forgotten on the counter. A lingering odor teased him, one he knew but couldn't quite place. Ignoring it, he helped Clint put away the forgotten groceries.

~~~~

Tamara made herself comfortable in the middle of the couch, knowing Steve and James would each want to be close. In the months since James had joined them, their bond had grown once the two had learned to let down their walls and accept her as equal. She was grateful for what they had but she wanted more. Her dreams were plagued by them, touching her bare skin and she had finally resorted to going to Fandral, of all people, for advice.

Fandral had hidden his amusement, instead offering her advice on how to entice her mates into touching her. At least now they touched her when they kissed but she still needed more. The sight of them, half naked as they exercised, drove her desire for them higher.

She regarded the flower on the table with interest. It was a beautiful purple, so dark it almost appeared black, with large slender petals. Instead of green leaves, the leaves were a translucent teal which told her it was not from Earth. 

“Hey, where’d that flower come from?” James leaned over to give it a sniff, eyes widening as he took in the smell.

“No idea, it was here when I dropped off a few things after shopping with Clint. I thought maybe Loki brought it but he didn't or he would have mentioned it upstairs.”

James picked the vase up, holding it out to Steve. “Take a sniff, never smelled anything like it.”

Steve humored James, taking a deep breath, breathing in the slightly musky odor. “You’re right, it does smell amazing.” He turned to Tamara, pulling her into his lap with a squeak as he sat down. “Smells almost as good as Tam.” He kissed her neck, peppering her with tiny kisses. “You make it so hard to be a gentleman."

Tamara moaned softly, feeling Steve begin to stiffen beneath her. “Who said I wanted you two to be gentlemen?” She closed her eyes as Steve continued to kiss her, unaware of the way James watched them.

When a cool hand tugged at her shirt, she shivered in anticipation. “Then what do you want Tam?” His hand traced lightly over her scars as he waited for her to respond.

“I need more. You invade my dreams and ruin my days, parading around half-naked after a workout.”

Steve paused, he’d never considered that Tamara was ready for more than what they had now. “Tell us what you dream, what you want.”

Tamara didn't even consider not telling them how she felt. “I dream of you both touching me, teasing me until I'm begging. I dream of the three of us together, naked in bed, all sweaty and I know we're all worn out from making love.”

“You ever had a man do that, make love to you doll?” James leaned over her, forcing her to spread her legs to give him room.

The smell of her arousal hit both of them and they growled in response. “Please, I want you, need you both.”

James stood suddenly, pulling Steve up in the process and sandwiching her between them. “I say we give her what she wants Stevie. She’s ours.”

Steve let James take her weight and she wrapped her legs around his waist. “You really want this Tam?” When she nodded and reached a hand back to him, he took it. “You decide otherwise, you tell us. JARVIS, seal the apartment please. And if she changes her mind and we don't listen, flood the apartment.”

James carried Tamara into Steve's bedroom and laid her down on his king sized bed. “You sure about this, cause we've wanted you months.

“I wanna bond, not like we are now.” She swallowed slowly, watching them both for a reaction to her request. “I want you to make love to me while we bond, I want us to be a family.”

“We were waiting on you to be ready doll. Been wanting this for weeks. Gonna take our time, show you some real love. Right James?”

James just nodded before offering her his hand. “Let us make you feel special.”

Tamara took his hand, allowing him to pull her closer. She willing gave both of them control to lead her into bonding, even if it took all night.

~~~~

James was the first one awake the next morning. Sometime during the night, Tamara had shifted and her head was now pillowed on Steve’s chest. One arm was curled under her while the fingers on her other hand were entangled in his metal hand. James lay quietly until he felt Steve shift. 

“You ‘wake James?”

“Don't wake her, let her sleep.”

“Give me an hand with breakfast, will ya?”

They eased out of bed, closing the door most of the way as they padded barefoot into the kitchen. Without a word, they began to make a simple breakfast of pancakes, bacon and eggs.

They were just finishing when JARVIS announced quietly that Thor was waiting outside with Fandral. Steve finished cooking as James went to let Thor and Fandral inside the apartment.

He glared at Fandral, who at least had the sense to look sorry. “Your ass can wait until she's had breakfast. I can't believe you thought that flower was a good idea.” 

Fandral opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Thor had closed it. Fandral shifted uncomfortably at the anger that radiated off both men.

James turned his back on Fandral and joined Steve, carrying Tamara's favorite juice blend into the bedroom. Thor waited, comfortable in a chair but when Fandral had started to join him, Thor just glared. Fandral took the hint and remained standing, waiting for Tamara. 

Steve and James emerged from the room first, both dressed now. James took a seat and began to sharpen his knives while Steve disappeared into another room. He returned with a bundle in one hand, going back into the bedroom before coming back out in a few minutes to sit on the opposite end of the couch.

When Tamara finally emerged from Steve's bedroom, Thor was watching for any sign of regret. Tamara squeezed in between Steve and James before facing Fandral.

Taking in the glares from all three men, Fandral didn't take Tamara's hand as he would usually but he knelt before her. “I owe you all an apology. I betrayed your trust by bringing a Krasa flower here without your consent. I will make reparations in whatever manner you choose.”

“When I told you how I felt, it was because I needed someone to talk to before I did something stupid. Even if I had known about that flower, I would never have betrayed their trust by using it.”

“You have my most sincere apologies, Lady Tamara. I did you all a great wrong.” He remained kneeling, waiting for Tamara to respond.

James flipped his knife, sunlight glinting off metal catching Fandral’s attention. “Where exactly did you get that flower?”

Fandral swallowed hard but it was Thor who answered. “The Krasa flower only grows in a special area within the royal gardens. For one who is not a mage or member of the royal family, you must seek permission from the gardeners.”

“So how did you get the flower? Did you lie to these gardeners?”

Thor laughed. “Fandral could never tell a convincing lie to them. His mother is the head gardener and his older sister is her assistant.”

Tamara's expression hardened. “You broke my trust when you told someone else my secrets.”

“Milady, I did not reveal your secrets. I merely told my mother I had a friend who did not have the heart to tell her beloved how she felt. Mother gave me the flower.”

“That's even worse, deceiving your ‘ma like that. Why didn't you tell her the entire truth, that you wanted to bring the flower here?”

“You are correct Steven. I deceived my mother, even though that was not my intention.”

“Fine, you want to know how to make up for this? You have to tell your mom and sister what you did.”

Fandral swallowed hard.”Yes Milady. Will that be all?”

Steve and James exchanged a single look before Steve spoke. “Thor, these flowers, that's something Frigga would be in charge of right?” When Thor nodded, James jumped in.

“Then he needs to tell your ‘Ma what he did as well. And help come up with a better set of rules or whatever for these flowers.”

“My apologies to all of you, my friends. I shall see to it Fandral returns to Asgard immediately.” He stood, motioning for Fandral to lead, as he turned to the door.

Steve stood to follow him. “Not your fault Thor. But see what you can do to keep those flowers off our planet.” He held the door open, closing it softly behind Thor. “JARVIS, unless an alert sounds, we are not to be disturbed until we choose to leave.”

Instead of immediately returning to the couch, Steve stalled by going to the kitchen. He returned with drinks and set them on the table. “Now that we're alone again, we need to talk about what happened last night. We rushed things and I don't regret bonding, I just wish we took our time. There's so much more to being bondmates than just sex.”

“Steve’s right. The sex is phenomenal but that doesn't matter if you can't be friends too. You gotta tell us what you want here doll.”

Tamara bit her lip before reaching out to both men. “I want what my parents and grandparents had. I want a Gomez and Morticia kind of love.” Seeing their confused expressions, she gave a small laugh. “JARVIS, cue up the series please.”

And so the trio spent the morning watching episodes of The Addams Family and talking about how to make their relationship work.


End file.
